Nothing but the Best
by heyitsmelucyxxx
Summary: /He should have run after her.\ a song-fic for a relationship full of mistakes.


**Hey guys! i know i haven't put up anything in a while so i decided to make a few song fics! this first one is written as the song 'someone like you' by Adele which im sure everybody knows(: I want to dedicate this story to LizGilliesFanForever you gave me the song for inspiration for this fic, this ones for you girl!:D**

**oh and happy thanksgiving! here is you present:P-  
><strong>

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.<strong>_

In the busy streets of New York City a 26 year Jade West walked down the sidewalk. Rehearsal for her new show had just ended and she was in desperate need of a mocha latte from Skybucks.

She took another drag from her cigarette as she passed a magazine stand, her face gracing a multiple of the glossy covers. She had quit her smoking habits a few years back but once she got the save the date from a certain old boyfriend she decided to pick up a pack of American Spirits on her way to burn the glittery invitation.

With every step she took to the liquor store the memories kept flooding back.

.

.

.

They were 21 and struggling to get acting jobs and nothing was going right. They both knew something had to be done. It was late at night and they were exhausted from all the bickering and yelling they had done in the past few weeks.

"Listen,-" Beck started.

"I'm going to New York.' She interrupted looking up from her still hands in her lap.

"Your what?" he asked

"You heard me." She finished with a glare. " I thought I would save you the trouble of the whole 'its not you, its me speech' because I know that's what's coming. So I booked a flight a few weeks ago and the plane leaves tonight."

He just gave her an incredible look and shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Is he serious? She thought to herself. All she ever wanted was for him to care, and her leaving to somewhere across the country didn't even phase him?

She stormed out and slammed the RV door as she left. Once she was in her car she just sat feet away from the silver streak and cried.

Little did she know Beck was inside his mobile home with tears in his eyes holding the box that contained the ring he was going to present her with that night.

.

.

.

_ **He should have run after her.**_

.

.

.

She was right outside of the small coffee shop and the smell of French roast was tickling her nose. She reached for the glass handle when the door suddenly swung open almost hitting her in the face.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled stomping out her smoke stick.

"Sorry." He said looking down to make sure he hadn't spilled any of his ice tea on his white shirt. Jade looked up and saw the man she had been trying to avoid for the past 5 years trying to avoid.  
>"Beck?" she asked stunned.<br>"Jade." He answered looking at her up and down. Unlike him who had looked unchanged for the most part the only difference was he had switched out the flannel for a v-neck and scarf, she had become almost unrecognizable. Her shoulder length black curls had become waist length dark brown waves and her pale skin had become even paler, if that were possible, due to moving away from the California sun to the New York smog. She had slimmed down smaller than Vega due to smoking and the crash diet her director had put her on to "look presentable on stage" so her bones were showing beneath her exposed bra through the giant arm holes on her low cut tank top. She had also received a few new tattoos that were spread along her arms and her protruding rib cage.

They stared at each other for a few moments until Beck finally broke the silence.

"Can I buy you a coffee?" he offered.

"No" she replied bluntly trying to walk past him to get into the doorway.

"Come on, we can catch up." He persuaded blocking her way of entrance. She was getting a headache from caffeine withdrawal so she unwillingly agreed.

_**Old friend, why are you so shy? It ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light.**_

For the first few minutes they sat in silences sharing awkward glances and taking sips of their drinks, it was strange that they were in the same room together but they weren't Beck&Jade they were Beck and Jade two completely different people with different lives and that was a concept way too foreign to them to comprehend.

Once again beck was the one to break the silence but this time it was with a laugh.

"What?" Jade questioned with a familiar glare that sent shivers down Beck's spine.

"This is so awkward." He expressed.

"Completely" she responded with a cynical chuckle.

They spent the afternoon laughing and reminiscing and slowly closing the spaces in between, once again becoming Beck&Jade.

_When they hugged goodbye she could feel the contrast of his warm hands and the metal on his ring finger._

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over.**_

She knew it was wrong but Jade had never been one to do what is right. She had got Beck's address from a reluctant Andre who had been telling her he had moved on and "didn't need anymore 'Jade drama' in his life." But then again the Harris boy had never been a fan of the two together.

It was a Tuesday night and she assumed he would be home. She was going to get Beck back whether their friends liked it or not.

As she walked up to the house she could see through the giant window a brightly colored living room and a tall blonde girl sitting on the couch watching tv. Jade, who was too busy looking in the window didn't notice Beck's old Cadillac pull into the driveway. She quickly ran behind a bush before she was spotted. She watched as Beck walked into the house and made his way into the living room. When Jade saw the way Beck looked at the carbon copy of everything she hated he called his wife she knew it was over. He had a look different from the way he looked at her years ago, filled with passion and excitement and all the pieces that made up the Beck&Jade puzzle, but more then anything Jade saw that when Beck looked at his wife he wore a mask of pure happiness. _As she walked away she concluded that maybe Andre was right._

_**You'd know how the time flies; only yesterday was the time of our lives. We were born and raised in a summery haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days.**_

She didn't know how they got so messed up it felt like a blink of an eye passed since they were ignorant teenagers making out on the steps of Hollywood Arts. She could still fell the LA warmth on her skin during summer through the New York snow, wishing once again that she could go back to the time when it was just Beck and herself with his head rested in her lap, spitting out witty comments with him clapping with laughter. Nobody ever thought they would last, she never thought they would be correct. _Ignorance is bliss._

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes they're memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

Despite everything she wouldn't trade the fights in the past for anything, because every single argument they had ended the same way, with them intertwined under the sheets. Those were the best memories of all. Everything that had happened back then leads her to be the person she was now, and that wasn't a bad trade. _It is better to have loved and lost then never loved at all_.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, 'Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**

She tried to move on. Received the number of every shagging haired guy that gave her the time of day, made out with every guy with tan skin and a crooked smile she ran into at the bar, but none of them could compare to Beck. He was probably off somewhere in the sunset with his hopelessly devoted spouse forgetting all about her. Jade always enjoyed pain, especially the pain of others, but this was different. Beck was the first person to ever love her and now that his love isn't for her but instead some 5'10 silver haired model with pouty lips that over flow with her soft accent that pain was one even she couldn't bare. _But maybe it could numb._

_._

_._

_._

Beck lay in his bed that night and looked over at his new bride, and wished for what seemed like the hundredth time that he would she Jade lying beside him. One move different and it could all be the same as it was in high school, but being he knew that he had to move on and forget about the dark haired beauty who had captured his heart years ago. Every time he drifted off to sleep he saw the image off long dark brown hair and tattoos walking away down his driveway on a Tuesday night.

.

.

.

_**He should have run after her.**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>i really hope you like this LizGilliesFanForever! and right now i am working on a song fic for 'shes a lady' by forever the sickest kids thanks to one of my favorite authors BadeObsesser(:Which will most likely be up friday night or saturday. And if you want me to do other songs just PM me and i will try to get it up quickly:D<strong>

**always,**

**LUCY(:  
><strong>


End file.
